


The Drummer From Smile

by BohemianGryffindor06



Series: Joger Week 2021 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGryffindor06/pseuds/BohemianGryffindor06
Summary: John gets set up on a blind date. On Valentine's day. His least favourite holiday. But he's expecting somebody totally different to the person who walks through the front door of Simon's Steakhouse...He watched the man step inside, an apologetic smile on his face.He had wavy blonde hair, big eyes and soft features. He was wearing a blue shirt to match his irises, skinny jeans, and a black blazer paired off with sparkly converses.He was also bloody gorgeous. Unfairly so. Practically John’s exact type too.Day Three of Dealor/Joger week.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand & Veronica Tetzlaff, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Joger Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Joger Week 2021





	The Drummer From Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for swearing and sexual references.

John pulled on the handle and headed inside. Soft piano music played in the background as he went over to the lectern perched at the side of the restaurant.

The hostess looked up, giving him a smile. “Hello sir, welcome to _Simon’s Steakhouse_. Table for one this evening?”

He fought not to cringe at the thinly veiled pity in her voice. Instead he wiped his clammy hands against the front of his flares and swallowed thickly.

“Table for two. There should be a booking under the name of _Mercury_.”

She paused to scan the list laid out in front of her. “There’s one booked for six p.m.?”

“That’s right.”

“Will you be needing the valentine’s menu this evening?”

On any other occasion, he might have discreetly rolled his eyes in response. He’d never understood the hype of the holiday but given that this was the first time in however long that he actually had a date, he nodded.

“Please.”

“Okay. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you to your seats.”

It was a booth at the back. It was situated far enough away that they’d be able to talk quietly without interruption, yet close enough for John to keep an eye out for his date’s impending arrival. He took a seat as the hostess passed him a menu.

“Can I get you any drinks to begin with?”

“Erm…yeah, a vodka and coke please. Is Veronica working this evening?”

She nodded as she wrote his order now. “Think so. I’ll go and check.”

He occupied himself by browsing the menu and stubbornly ignoring his pang of panic at some of the prices for the mains.

“Ooh, there he is. Looking all smart for his blind date.”

He watched Veronica slide into the booth with a grin, her mousy brown hair swaying against her slim shoulders.

“Are you nervous?”

“I’m okay. Just trying to decide what to order for when she gets here.”

“Ah, thinking ahead, I like it! May I suggest that you don’t order the platter. It’s messy, you have to use your hands, and having bits of meat stuck between your teeth is never an attractive look,” she said with a horrified shudder as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “ _Trust me._ Learn from my mistakes.”

“Right. Good point.”

“And _smile_. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

He sighed in response. He could never seem to hide anything from Veronica. That was what made her his best friend.

“Fine, so maybe I’m a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be! You’re a total babe. And if this _Meadows_ girl can’t see that, then it’ll be her loss.”

It was easy for her to say that. She’d been in a happy, committed relationship for the last two years. Nevertheless, John appreciated the sentiment.

“I suppose.”

“Don’t worry Deaky, there’s always the option of the hot, short-shorts guy. The one who started at my gym like I was telling you about. I caught him checking out this bloke whilst he was on the running machine, so he must be at least bi.”

He forced a small smile in response, despite the anxiety raging on inside of himself. “I’ll bear that in mind.”

“Do,” she said lightly as she slid back out of the booth. “The advantage of being bisexual is that we can sample the best of both worlds.”

“God, you sounded like Freddie then.”

“Think he’s rubbed off on me with all his valuable life lessons,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll bring over some free breadsticks to nibble on whilst you’re waiting.”

“Thanks Ronnie.”

He felt a flutter of gratitude at the offer. They’d known each other since nursery. They moved down to London at the same time and had gotten into the same university. Up until Veronica had met Dominique in her art society, they’d even been living together.

Ten minutes turned into thirty minutes. Thirty minutes turned into an hour.

John stirred his straw in his second glass of vodka and coke absentmindedly, wondering when it was feasible to give up waiting. Questioning just how pathetic he’d look if he was to shuffle past all the loved-up couples as discreetly as possible.

He was just debating whether to order himself a shot of tequila and finally put himself out of his misery when the front door banged open, causing the hostess to startle.

“Shit! Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump! I’m just having a bad day, and my bus was late, and then I got caught…”

He watched the man step inside, an apologetic smile on his face.

He had wavy blonde hair, big eyes and soft features. He was wearing a blue shirt to match his irises, skinny jeans, and a black blazer paired off with sparkly converses.

He was also bloody gorgeous. Unfairly so. Practically John’s exact type too.

 _I guess that’s why they call it irony_ , he thought bitterly as he reluctantly turned away with a sigh. He focused on the way the ice spun in his drink instead.

“John, right?”

He looked up again, straight into the face of the man who’d just walked in. He had naturally long eyelashes, framing his bright eyes. John struggled not to let his gaze drop towards the couple of shirt buttons that were undone, giving a peak of sparse blonde hairs.

It was only then that he saw the bunch of flowers in his hand.

“Yes?”

John cleared his throat nervously, aware that he sounded slightly gruffly.

The blonde’s expression immediately smoothed with relief as he sat opposite. “Ahh thank god, I was hoping it was you. Brian did describe what you looked like, but that doesn’t mean anything. Memorizing people’s appearances isn’t his strong point. Constellations on the other hand? Those he knows off by heart.”

John remained silent, trying to process what was going on as the blonde shuffled out of his jacket with a smile.

“I always say he takes more interest in space than people. But that’s probably part and parcel of being an astrophysicist, isn’t it? Oh, these are for you, by the way.”

“Erm…thanks.”

John took the roses dazedly, too caught up in the blonde’s smile.

 _There had to be some mistake. There was no way that he was John’s date_.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I was just explaining to the lady by the entrance. I finished college at five and then I had band rehearsals. I did plan on coming straight here but I got splashed by a car, so I had to go home first and then the bus was late. I really wanted to make a good impression too,” he admitted with a small pout as he opened the menu.

John thought it made him look rather adorable.

“At least I’m here now. What were you thinking of having? Ooh, breadsticks! I love breadsticks!”

John set aside the flowers carefully and watched the blonde reach for one. He suddenly realised he’d not managed to make up his mind about what to order.

“The chicken breast and salad.”

“Nice. I fancy a burger. Although that might be a bit messy for a first date. What do you think? Will another date be off the cards if I use my hands?”

He finished chewing and looked up at him hopefully from underneath his long eyelashes, the edge of his lip dragged between his teeth.

 _He really was pretty_ , John thought distractedly. “No?”

“Excellent. Burger, it is,” the blonde said cheerfully as he slapped his menu closed again.

One of the waiters came to take his drink order and their food order. They waited until he’d walked away before they started speaking again.

“So is Meadows—”

“So John, tell me about—”

They paused at the same time, and the blonde offered a nervous smile. “Sorry, you spoke first. Go on.”

“It was just to erm…to ask whether Meadows was a nickname?”

“Oh! Yeah, it is. It’s because it’s my middle name. I suppose it’s a bit different, isn’t it? I always have to spell it out when I’m filling out any paperwork though, as it’s M-E-D-D-O-W-S, rather than M-E-A-D-O-W-S,” he admitted with a shrug. “My first name’s Roger, but I answer to whatever. What about you, have you got a nickname?”

John hummed as he sipped his drink. The alcohol was starting to make him feel all warm and tingly, and better yet, not so nervous.

“Yeah, Deaky.”

Roger raised a brow in curiosity. “Deaky?”

“It’s from my last name, _Deacon_.”

“Ah, I get you! That’s cool! It’s got a nice ring to it… _Deaky_.” Roger sounded it out again with a smile.

“What was you going to say?” John asked, slightly mesmerized by the way Roger was gazing at him.

“It was just to ask more about you. Brian mentioned that you study Electrical Engineering. Does that mean you want to be an electrician? I reckon you’d look quite sexy in a hi-vis.”

“Erm…thank you?” John said uncertainly, feeling his face grow warmer. He didn’t think it was just from the alcohol. “I’d like to work in a studio. A recording studio, you know?”

The blonde made an impressed face in response. “Cool! Do you play an instrument then?”

“The bass. You?”

“Drums. Been playing them for years. Although, I did start off on the guitar.”

John hummed in response, remaining quiet as their waiter brought over the blonde’s _Whiskey Sour_.

“So did I. Start off on the guitar, I mean,” John added, when the blonde stared at him curiously.

“We’ve got that in common then,” the blonde said cheerfully as he picked up the cocktail stick from his glass and dragged the cherry off one end with his mouth.

John watched intently, heat rising in his gut at the look on the blondes face as he closed his eyes and chewed. Then he gave a sheepish smile as he reopened his eyes to find John still gaping at him.

“Mum used to let me have the odd snowball at Christmas when I was a teenager. I got a bit of a taste for the cherries. I’d sneak down in the middle of the night and help myself to a couple. I have a sweet tooth, truth be told. Which is ironic, considering I used to study Dentistry.”

John nodded dumbly, trying to work out how to use his voice again. “Used to?”

The blonde hummed in response. “Before I dropped out to do Biology. The main reason I decided to go to uni in the first place was to keep the ma happy. She was less than impressed when I told her I was moving to London to become a rock and roll drummer. I don’t remember her exact words, but I recall there being a few swear words thrown in.”

John smiled in response.

“Anyway sorry, I got distracted. We were supposed to be talking about you. So are you in a band?”

“No, I used to be. Before I moved down to London.”

“Ah! You should join ours. We’ve been struggling to find a decent bassist for ages. And a lead singer actually but Brian reckons he’s got that one covered.”

“You’re the drummer from _Smile_?” John asked in surprise.

Freddie himself had an audition with the band the following week, but he’d known Brian a short while now, and had enquired about whether he knew anyone to set up on a blind date with John, Freddie’s openly bi flatmate.

“That’s me! _Roger Meadows Taylor_ , most famous drummer in London. I might be exaggerating a bit, but a boy can dream, right?”

John nodded. “Definitely.”

Roger’s smile widened further as he fiddled with the little black straw in his glass. John watched him, recalling his conversation with Freddie a couple of days before…

_“Oh and darling! Brian asked me to remind you about your blind date tomorrow evening. I know, I know, it’s a cliché. Having a first date on Valentine’s day, but who knows, if it works out, you could be at home shagging by midnight, like all the other hopelessly in love couples.”_

_John leaned against the doorframe to Freddie’s bedroom and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? Unlike you, I don’t shag on a first date.”_

_Freddie paused from painting his toenails against the edge of his bed and looked up with a smirk. “That might be more believable if it wasn’t for the fact that I’ve lived with you for over two years.”_

_“Alright, so maybe I have once or twice. But this time, I’m keeping it strictly PG-13.”_

_Freddie’s expression turned thoughtful as he considered John’s words. “PG-13 is workable. At the very least, it allows you a full-on snog to see if the attraction is there.”_

_“Exactly,” John grinned. “Who is this mysterious person I’ve been set up with anyway? Am I at least allowed to know their name?”_

_“Meadows.”_

_“Meadows?”_

_“Yes, as in a forest meadow…I think. Maybe it’s a nickname? I’m guessing it’s a girl too. Brian was vague about the details. But he said that they go to the same university as you. And then my attention got caught by a very attractive man who walked into the pub we were in, so I didn’t really hear the rest.”_

_“Considerate as always, Fred,” John teased._

_“Hey! I booked the table, didn’t I? I know how much you like that steakhouse in town.”_

_“True. Just proves you do listen to me sometimes,” John smiled jokingly in response._

John was pleasantly surprised when Roger had come bounding up to his table.

“Well, I’ve had a nice time,” Roger said once he eventually accepted John’s insistence on paying for the bill.

“Same.”

“Cool,” Roger smiled shyly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Let me just nip to the loo and I’ll walk out with you.”

John watched him walk away, hardly able to keep the smile from his face. It had been a really nice evening and had gone much better than he could have hoped. He startled a little as Veronica unexpectedly appeared and slid into the booth. She waved her hands in question.

“Who’s the blonde? And what happened to the date with the girl?” 

“Oh erm, there was a mix-up. His middle name is Meddows. Technically, Brian didn’t specify that it was a girl. We just assumed.”

“Ah, I see. Well you look happy enough. You planning on seeing him again?”

“I’d like to, yeah. He did mention a second-date, but I think that was more to question whether eating a burger would stop him from getting one.”

“I’m guessing you said no given that was what he had for his main.”

John smiled in response. “No flies on you.”

She nodded, watching him closely for a moment. “Well, I doubt he would have said that if he didn’t like you. Plus, his body language couldn’t be more obvious. He’s totally into you.”

It took all John’s effort not to break out into a grin in response. “Really?”

Could you really not tell? You’ve been sat opposite him all evening,” she smiled. “Then again, I noticed you were subtly trying to check him out too. Not that I can blame you. He’s a total babe.”

“You seem to have noticed an awful lot considering how busy you were this evening,” John said a little bitingly. It was uncalled for. But he already felt a pang of jealousy at her observation.

 _Was that normal?_ He mused to himself.

In all fairness, John would have been surprised if anyone didn’t at least notice just how attractive Roger was.

“I can multitask,” Veronica said teasingly as she slipped back out of the booth. “Just don’t do anything I would do, lover-boy.”

“That doesn’t leave much.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment honey,” she laughed in response.

It was still fairly warm when they headed outside. It was just starting to get dark, and the car park was far emptier than it had been a couple of hours ago.

Once they were in front of the tube station, Roger turned to look at John.

“Well, this is me. Can I erm…can I see you again?”

“I’d like that,” John said softly. Roger pursed his lips in response, looking pleased about that. “Or erm…you could head back to mine? If you wanted to, I mean?”

“Erm…” Roger trailed off with a sigh, hesitating. “I’d better not. Not that I don’t want to! Far from it. But I’ve been told that I have the habit of rushing into things, and…well, I really like you, John. Which means that I’d love to… _you know_ , spend some time getting to know you better first, before I dive in headfirst and risk messing things up. Is that okay?”

John smiled in response. “More than.”

“Good well erm…I’ll see you soon.”

“Definitely.”

Roger paused, his gaze flickering over John’s face with something akin to curiosity. Then he leaned in slowly, giving John time to pull away. Instead, John closed the distance between them.

It was like fire.

Kissing him was the sweetest pleasure John had ever known. He could taste the whiskey on his tongue as Roger licked into his mouth. It made him feel all tingly, sending sparks of heat through his body. He grew a little lightheaded as he briefly considered how good everything else would be.

They slowly pulled away, their gazes heavy, their faces flushed as they shared a small smile.

“So erm…I’ve got your number anyway. I’ll give you a text later, if that’s alright?”

“More than,” John said immediately.

“Perfect, well…night Deaky.”

“Night Rog,” John smiled, feeling like he had about a hundred butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he watched him walk away.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I had so much fun writing this one! Hope you enjoyed it! I much prefer writing fluffy Dealor to angsty, and I loved the idea that John is expecting somebody totally different walk through the door just because of the slight assumption he had in his head and then bam, Roger walks in and he's all doey-eyed hehe. Anyway, please let me know what you thought! <3


End file.
